Finch "Foxface" Crossley
"I think that if I can apply myself to the situation at present, I will be able to figure it out." -Foxface talking to Caesar during her interview Finch "Foxface" Crosselly is the female tribute from District 5 that participated in The 74th Hunger Games. Katniss nicknamed her "Foxface" since she looked like a fox. Her real name is Finch Crosselly (sometimes called "Fynch"), as heard in her interview when she is closing her talk with Caesar. Tribute Parade In the Tribute Parade, Foxface was seen waving nervously to the audience from her chariot, while representing her district's main export to the Capitol using her outfit, along with her district partner. Training During training, she tested her knowledge of plants on a matching test, and she was seen completing in a fast manner. Foxface received a score of 5 during her private session. Its assumed she used this same skill to demonstrate to the Gamemakers. Interview As said earlier, she was seen as very smart, and even saying her name in the background. In the deleted scenes of the film, she had said, "No weapon can match the brain." Katniss described her as being sly and elusive. 74th Games During the bloodbath, she is seen entering the Cornucopia but returned empty-handed for some reason. Then running away from the scene, she collided with Katniss, causing Finch and Katniss to fall down. They decided to not kill each other, and both went on their separate paths. Later on during the Games, she was spotted by Katniss at the Cornucopia near the Careers camp trying to get supplies. After skulking around to make sure she was unidentified by any of the other tributes, Foxface made a variety of movements, which made it look like a dance sequence, according to Katniss. Katniss soon discovers that the supplies were surrounded by mines, making it very tough for any tribute not to die while going for their supplies. When the other tributes arrived at the feast, Foxface only took her supplies. She was not attacked, as the other tributes feared confronting each other, and tried to keep their distance from one another. Katniss was both impressed and angry that she had not come up with a plan that smart. Katniss pulled out one of her arrows to shoot at Foxface, but let her grab her backpack and flee back into the woods since she was too caught up in her own thoughts. After this, while stealing some Peeta's food unnoticed, she accidentally ate some Nightlock berries, killing her. This was very ironic for her since she knew a lot about what food was poisonous and what wasn't. Foxface was one of the tributes who had their DNA used for the wolf muttations, since she died before the finale of the Games. In this case, Foxface was a small wolfish-muttation. She had large razor-sharp claws, fire-red fur, and amber eyes, which were strikingly similar to those of Foxface. Because of her appearance of a fox, she probably resembled both at the same time. It is unknown if Foxface's mutt survived the attack at the Cornucopia. Unknown-2.jpeg Training_Foxface.png Screen Shot 2018-09-26 at 3.44.00 PM.png Trivia * Her odds of winning was 7-1 * Her height is 5' 5" * She placed 4th out of the 24 other tributes competing in her Games